Keeping Watch
by Navie Chance
Summary: Wake up. Do something. Scream at me. Punch me in the face and tell me I'm smug. I can't handle this anymore. I can't handle the thought of a team of three.


"Keeping Watch" - a TMNT fanfic by Navie

Many thanks to krzykat for the title!

A/N: TMNT is (c) Mirage Studios, and Navie claims no ownership of its characters. Reusing any parts of this fanfic without the author's written consent is plagiarism. And that's not nice.

* * *

_  
**( Sunday, 6 May )**  
_

Donnie bought me this journal the other day. Since I filled my old one, I've been scribbling on loose leaf, and I think he felt sorry for me. I like the paper - it's cream colored instead of white. It's more soothing to write on for some reason. Okay, time to break this baby in.

Our new group training has been going rough. Splinter has employed a new teaching method to help us "move as one." Our technique has improved since I got back, but it's still rough around the edges. Don and Mike have no trouble working together, but Raph and I keep clashing; it's like no matter what we do, we can't quite sync up. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's been that way our whole lives, and I don't see why it would suddenly change. We'll get it eventually.

_**( Monday, 7 May )**  
_

We ran into something... interesting while training out in the sewers today. It looked like just an giant lizard, although it sure put up one hell of a fight. It reminded me of the Swamp Thing, to be honest. Donnie managed to snap a few pictures of it with his new digital camera (he loves that thing) before it scurried off. We're concerned that it might be another mutant, possibly growing from a similar if not the same substance that mutated all of us.

Or it could be just an giant lizard with a short fuse.

Mike and Raph went to bed right when we got home. We were all pretty scratched up, but I think Raph took more of a beating than the rest of us. He jumped right into the fray when we got going, like he always does. I guess yesterday's lesson went in one ear and out the other. Mike managed to keep pace with Don, but he ultimately spent most of his energy freaking out. I need to make sure he lays off the horror movies for the next couple of weeks... He's probably having nightmares again.

I should get some rest, too. I don't think we've seen the last of this thing.

_**( Tuesday, 8 May )**  
_

Mike and Donnie both slept in this morning and missed the first half of practice. Sensei was forgiving, though, since we've been so diligent about our training recently. Raph is still asleep, and it's almost noon. I'll let him snooze for a bit more before I wake him up. We need to get back to our group exercises.

Raph won't wake up.

I went into his room just now, and I couldn't get him to open his eyes. Donnie took his blood pressure and other readings, and said he's in a deep sleep. His heart rate is slow. This probably has something to do with yesterday's battle, but I don't know what.

_**( Wednesday, 9 May )**  
_

I went in early to check on Raph this morning. He's running a low fever now. We've moved him into Sensei's room so that he can keep an eye on him while we train. I'll have to admit that the silence is sort of nice. For once I don't have him there to question my every order, or argue with me, or let his anger get in the way. Still... I can't remember the last time one of us got sick, and I think I'd rather have him feeling well.

Donnie just left with Mike to search the sewers for any signs of mutagens or any other clues. I've given them strict orders to not engage the creature if they should meet it again. I hope they find something we can use.

_**( Thursday 10 May )**  
_

Sensei stopped us in the middle of training this morning to check on Raph. His fever just about shot through the roof, and it sounded like he was struggling to breath. We had to get his temperature down fast, so Mike came up with the idea of filling the bath with cold water and putting him in it. I've never been so glad to have an over sized Japanese tub before.

It took a while, but we managed to get his temperature down, so chalk one up for Mikey. He's usually not the thinking type, but every now and then, a gem comes out of that giggling mouth of his. Donnie took a blood sample from Raph, and had the circumstances been different, I would've laughed. When Mike saw that needle... Well, I didn't think it was possible for him to turn any greener, but I was wrong.

I sat in the water with Raph for about another hour. He looks thinner now... or maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me. I hope this doesn't last too much longer. Donnie and Mike didn't find anything on their trip through the sewers, so unless Don can find something in Raph's blood, we can't do anything else to help him.

_**( Saturday 12 May )**  
_

No change in Raph's condition yesterday or today. It's like he's in a coma. We're taking turns keeping watch over him in case his temperature goes up. Sensei and I have been taking the longest shifts. It's a bit odd to be in this position again, watching over him like I did back then. At least we didn't get chased out of our home this time. And Splinter wasn't kidnapped. And April's apartment didn't burn down. That's it, think positive.

Speaking of April, she came to visit today. She's been going nonstop for the past three weeks trying to put together an exhibition of artifacts she found on her last visit to Peru, so I haven't gotten to talk to her for a while. I think Donnie called and told her about Raph, because sure enough, she was all over him, singing quietly and playing surrogate mother.

It's times like this that I'm very thankful to have her as a friend and ally. In truth, she's more like family.

Donnie found something in the blood sample he took from Raph. So far it looks like some kind of virus, though we can't tell exactly how it's affecting his system. Don's reluctant to try and create a vaccine or treatment before he knows more. If we're not careful, we could end up making him worse.

_**( Sunday 13 May )**  
_

Raph gave me a pretty good scare today.

He stopped breathing. Just for a minute. Sensei's room is so quiet that I didn't have much to listen to other than his breathing, and all of a sudden it went silent. I lost it and screamed for Donnie. Raph coughed and started breathing again before Don could even get to the room. I must've looked insane.

This is really starting to wear on me. Even when I'm not watching him I have trouble focusing. I haven't slept in a while.

_**( Monday 14 May )**  
_

It's been almost a week since Raph went down. I've never been this long without sleep before. It's messing with my head - I keep hearing things, age old conversations that echo through the room. Like when Raph called me a coward for not pursuing that group of muggers. Or the time we fought about strength versus stealth.

Mostly I can hear him the night before I left for training. It was right after dinner, and we were the only ones left in the room. I had the feeling that Raph wasn't thrilled about me being chosen, but then he said to me, "No sweat, Leo. We're a team, right?" And it was so unlike him. For that one moment we were completely on the same page. And in the middle of the night I left without a word, not telling anyone where I was going. I abandoned my team, and I didn't even say goodbye.

No wonder Raph was so angry when I got back. I should apologize to him when he wakes up.

_**( Tuesday 15 May )**  
_

I took Don and Mike's shifts. No change. He hasn't gotten worse, but he won't get better, either. He just sleeps.

_**( Wednesday 16 May )**  
_

Wake up.

Just wake up. Do something. Scream at me. Punch me in the face and tell me I'm smug. I can't handle this anymore, just watching you lay there like a statue. I can't handle the thought of a team of three. Wake up so I can tell you how much sleep I've lost, or how worried Sensei is, or how Mikey and Don have been moping. Wake up so I can tell you how sorry I am for leaving like that, for staying gone, for fighting with you.

I miss you. Please wake up. I want my brother back. I didn't mea---------

.   
. 

**_( Thursday 17 May )  
_**

I think it's technically Friday. There's no clock in Raph's room, but I know it's late. Maybe that's why he sleeps in so much.

Raphael is back in his own bed. He woke up yesterday - it scared me so much that I gouged out a hole in that last page with my pen. I was so close to losing it, and then there he was, his eyes open and groaning. At first I thought that I had finally passed out and was dreaming, but the weight of his body in my arms was real; he's lighter than he was a week ago. He tried to talk, but his voice was so weak he could only whisper. He asked me what was up.

I told him I love him. He needed to hear it. He didn't say anything back, just sort of patted my arm and nodded. Don had to literally pry him away from me after a while to check him over. I think I cried, I don't really remember.

He's still pretty weak and needs to be watched, but I think that we can relax a little now that his fever's gone. Tomorrow we'll see if he's up to eating something. For now, I'll just keep watch. I can go without sleep for one more night.

* * *

Das Ende. Reviews are much appreciated :) 


End file.
